Teen Wolf Three Point Five
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: A different take on Season 3B. The whole Nogitsune thing never happened. Neither did Malia or Kira. Things start to heat up again for the TW gang as the drive with the beastiary on it goes missing, and dangerous new enemies appear, as well as old ones. #Post 3A AU #OC #AU Liam #Alive Allison #Multiple pairings


**Teen Wolf 3.5**

 **Author's Note:** First off- Season 3B never happened in this fic.

That Nogitsune plotline really sent TW downhill for me, so I'm pretending it didn't happen.

This takes place right after Lunar Eclipse, after Deucalion left and Peter took out Jennifer.

 **Characters:** Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, Ethan and Aiden, Isaac, Liam Dunbar (you'll see), Peter Hale, Danny, Chris Argent, Gerard, Deucalion, and several original characters.

 **Recap:** Just to remind everyone where TW was when 3A ended: Derek and Cora had left town. Peter had declared he would always be the alpha. Deucalion had left. Scott, Stiles, and Allison had sacrificed part of themselves, and that's pretty much all you need to know.

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **One**

Allison Argent thoughtfully chewed at the end of her pen, resuming her essay about natural electricity. She began a line about fireflies, pausing suddenly with a jolt of fear.

Sitting at the end of her bed was her mother. She hadn't been there a moment before.

She fixed Allison with those cold eyes and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"You're doing a good job Allison."

Allison shook her head slowly in wide-eyed denial.

"You're not real," she whispered.

Allison snapped awake, already sitting bolt upright. Her dream was immediately pushed from her mind though by an errie, anxious feeling though. Someone was in her room, she could feel their eyes on her.

Something sharp pierced her neck before she ever saw who it was. It was like a bee sting, but she already couldn't feel it. She went under in a confused torrent of darkness, barely feeling her head hit her pillow.

She wouldn't have been able to say how long after she came back to consciousness. A pain still throbbed in her neck. Her bedside clock said it was four in morning.

She reached for her neck and her fingers found something small. She carefully extracted it from her skin: a blow dart.

Someone had knocked her out- she realized suddenly. She hadn't imagined passing out.

Quickly she clicked on her lamp and began searching through her drawers. Something had to be missing.

All her clothes were there. All her notebooks and discs...

 _It_ was gone: the beastiary...

 **oooOoooOooo**

Scott closed the passenger door of his best friend's blue Jeep, casting a glance at the already building crowd of students that was the Beacon Hills High student body. The morning seemed neither cool or hot, and just a little foggy.

"Scott?" Stiles asked him.

"Huh?" Scott snapped to attention, turning to his best friend, who was still clutching the Jeep keys impatiently.

"You seem distracted," Stiles noted.

"Its quiet," Scott said pointedly. "Doesn't it seem a little too calm lately?"

"Well let's see," Stiles began in his semi-sarcastic tone. "Big bad wolf and his little sister are gone. Alpha pack- gone. Peter- no where to be seen. Jennifer- seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Sounds like the perfect conditions for peace and quiet actually."

Scott didn't reply. He was looking across the parking lot at Allison, who looked very anxious as she scanned the parking lot, noticing him and already heading their way.

"Wonder what she wants," Stiles muttered under his breath as she approached.

"Hi Allison," Scott greeted with that shy grin he reserved just for her.

"Hey," Allison replied, but the worry hadn't left her eyes. "Something happened. Need to talk to you."

Stiles raised his hands and stepped back, knowing she meant: alone.

"Well I'll just make myself scare."

Allison spoke when Stiles was just out of earshot.

"Someone stole the beastiary."

"What happened?" Scott asked with worried concern.

"Someone literally broke into my room last night," she whispered. "They had to have come in through the window, but I didn't see them. They used a tranquilizer on me."

Scott's worry was apparent in every line of his face.

"Why would someone steal the flash drive with the beastiary?" he pondered aloud.

"Don't know," Allison replied, managing the slightest of smiles. "I'm okay."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm glad."

Allison closed her eyes and pressed her nose into Scott's cologne-scented shirt, letting herself have this, if only for a few moments.

"Well I should go," she said, pulling back from him.

"Take care," he shouted at her already retreating back.

His anxiety didn't lessen. Someone wanted the beastiary for something, and he could almost bet it was trouble...

 **oooOoooOooo**

Stiles winced when the mashed potatoes hit his lunch tray with a squishing sound. He certainly wasn't going to eat them.

"Hey Scott," he said to his best friend, who was holding his lunch tray at his side.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" Stiles asked pointedly, jerking his head toward a guy Scott had never seen either.

He couldn't have been any older than they were. He had blond hair and very gentle blue eyes, almost like a saint's.

Scott noticed the look Stiles was still giving the boy, and knew his friend was already hooked. He'd known about his best friend's attraction to both sexes for awhile.

The blond made eye contact with Stiles in that moment and smiled.

"Dude," Scott hissed, breaking him from his distraction.

"What!?" Stiles shot back a little snappishly.

"Eyes off," Scott said with a smirk. "People will think you're gay."

"So what if I were?" Stiles retorted pointedly.

It had worked though. Stiles was no longer interested in the new boy- for now.

Something about the guy just didn't strike Scott as quite right.

 **oooOoooOooo**

Stiles placed his last book in- his Biology book, and slammed his locker closed. He was ready for last period gym. Figures they'd give him gym at the end of the day this time around.

He turned around and almost bumped headlong into someone.

"Whoops," he said, stopping short a hairbreadth from the other guy's lips.

His mouth fell open when he noticed familiar blue eyes and golden locks. It was the blond...

"No it was me," the new guy said with a shy chuckle. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Well let that teach you," Stiles said with a smirk, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You're the guy who was looking at me earlier," the blond recalled. "I'm Leo."

Stiles shook the offered hand.

"Stiles," he replied with a small smile. "How you liking Beacon Hills?"

"Good so far," Leo said. "I just can't seem to find the gym."

Stiles drew in a steadying breath. Leo was still eying him with those piercing blue orbs, and they were still standing very much within one another's personal bubbles.

"Maybe you'd like to show me the way?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied, managing to compose himself cooly. "This way then."

He took them down a hall to the right. There were students all about. Stiles returned Ethan's wave as they passed, but as usual- Aiden had hardly spared him a glance.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

The question almost knocked Stiles off his feet. He blinked a few times, and managed to stay composed.

"Not particularly," he replied casually, managing to look ahead instead of at Leo as they walked. "What's it to you?"

"Well I'm not seeing anybody either," Leo said. "That's all."

Stiles stopped and eyed him strangely, crossing his arms.

"Are you suggesting?" he asked, pursing his lips.

Leo smirked playfully.

"Are you offering?"

Stiles considered him with a odd glance.

"Possibly, but let's get this straight blondie. I'm not looking for casual sex."

"I never said you were," Leo shot back, look still playful. "Maybe you'd like to meet somewhere? After school?"

Stiles considered with a half-frown.

"Beacon Burger," he said in reply. "Think you can find that?"

"I think I could," Leo agreed.

Stiles felt a weird elated feeling in his chest suddenly. Was it freeing or tightening? He'd just agreed to a date with another guy...

 **oooOoooOooo**

A/N: So first thing I decided to play with: Stiles's sexuality. I'd love your feedback, and if you like it so far.

Stuff in the next chapter gets interesting, so keep reading.


End file.
